Final Fantasy X2 And A Half
by Mimzay-Peach
Summary: It all started with Yunie's wedding day...and ended with her child's birth... Gikku, Tuna, Paralai, LeNooj. How the couples get together, from a wedding, to the next generation.


I'M NOT DEAD1 WHOOOOOOT! anywho, this is a story that comes before my future fic(a drama-gasp!-) so this is mainly how the couples get together, how the kids are born...YADAYADAYADA! so now, HERE IS FFX-2...and 1/2 tee hee

Disclaimer: (hides) shh...someone beleived me when i said I owned Final Fantasy...don't be dumb...I don't own nothin...so there!

FFX-2 (and a half.)

Chapter One: wedding #1- the ceremony

Yuna stood, a dreamy look on her face. The waves and breeze of Besaid were soothing from the open window.

"OW!" yelped Yuna as a pin stuck her in the lower leg. Rikku grinned sheepishly, needle in hand. "Sorry Yunie," she said, going back to sewing. Yuna smiled and sighed happily.

This was it.

The day she had been waiting three years for had finally come. High Summoner Yuna was getting married to the man she loved.

"AIEA!"

And getting poked with a pin as her cousin patched up the wedding dress. "Rikku, stop, you'll end up with a bloody bride instead of a blushing bride," said Paine from across the room.

Rikku glared at their friend before finishing the hem and biting the thread that connected the needle to the dress. "There ya go!" she said, standing up. The three girls looked in the height size mirror in front of Yuna.

Her wedding dress had no sleeves, unless you included the gloves that went up to her upper arm, and looked like the dress she had worn for her first wedding, but without feathers. Instead of feathers, lovely embroidery covered the hem of her dress, and her strapped high heels added about one inch to her height.

Rikku squealed and bounced up and down, causing her hair to fly every which way. Paine smiled slightly before rolling her eyes at Rikku's antics. "Yunie! You look amazing!" said Rikku, hugging her older cousin. "Oof!" breathed Yuna when Rikku grabbed her in a bone-cracking hug. "R-Rikku! C-can't bre-eathe!" huffed Yuna. Rikku gasped and released Yuna, blushing slightly. "Heh," she murmured. Yuna looked down at her dress then looked at the two other Gullwings. "You both look great too," she said.

Rikku was wearing a sky blue halter topped dress that stopped just above her ankles, and Paine had the same design, only in navy blue.

Rikku and Paine had both done their hair; Rikku let it fall down in curls, while Paine adjusted her hair to look formal. She didn't want to change it that much; she couldn't do much with it.

Yuna had the shorter tufts of hair pinned back, and tiara gave her a royal look.

"Thanks Yuna," said Paine, smiling slightly. Rikku nodded. "You picked em out ya know," she said, grinning. Yuna smiled back and walked to her friends, who were now standing by the door. Yuna shook her hands and grinned. Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?" asked Paine, eyeing her knowingly.

"Of course!" exclaimed Yuna, throwing her hands up in the air. She brought her hands down and clasped them, looking at the ground.

"But…I really want this," she said, looking back up and smiling. "I've waited three years for this, and I'm ready," she pumped her fist in the air. "More ready then ever!"

"Yuna? It's time," said Lulu as she walked in. Yuna paused and blinked…then she ran for the bathroom and threw up. Rikku and Paine blinked at each other while Lulu went to tend for Yuna. "Well…that's a start," said Paine, turning to Rikku. Rikku sighed and smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Poor Yunie…just imagine how Ti is doin," Rikku giggled.

MEANWHILE…

"Calm down Ti!" said Wakka to the groom to be. Tidus was shaking. "I can't help it," he squeaked. "It isn't that hard to do, ya?" said Wakka. "Ya say the vows, ya kiss her, and then you live together with a one year old who keeps you up at night," Wakka said proudly.

Tidus blinked. "Really? Kids? T-That soon?" he said, eyes widening with every word. Wakka noticed that Tidus was started to waver slightly. "GAH! YA DON'T HAVE TO!" he said, waving his hands around. Tidus sighed in relief. "Not that I don't want any but…we're young! Like…really young! Like just started our twenties young…and yet I feel old," said Tidus, dropping his head. "Eh?" said Wakka, raising a confused eyebrow. Tidus blinked again. "Never mind," he grinned. "I just can't believe it! Yuna and I are actually getting married! YEAH!" he whooped and pumped a fist in the air.

Silence…

"Uhh…you realize that you need to be at the altar first right? And we're already late," said Wakka. Tidus looked at his best man with wide eyes and screamed, running out the door. Wakka shook his head and followed Tidus to the alter.

Back With the girls…

"Ehhh," groaned Yuna, holding her stomach. Lulu, clad in a dress similar to the two other girls only in deep deep blue, was rubbing her back comfortingly. "Uhm…Not to make your barfs worse but…we're late now," said Rikku, rubbing the back of her neck. Yuna squealed and suddenly forgot all sickness. She stood up and ran for the door. "Okay Yunie, Paine and I go first, then Lulu then you…remember?" said Rikku, waiting for all the information to soak in.

Yuna grinned and nodded. Rikku did the same. "Nyh! Good girl!" she squealed. Paine rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking over the cousins. "Guys, we really do have to go now," she said. All the girls nodded and grinned as they walked out of the room and to the village of Besaid.

The small village of Besaid could barely hold all the people there. Although they were close friends and family, there were others, such as Shelinda, who was broadcasting the wedding, and the people of Besaid.

In the very center of the village, chairs were everywhere. At the steps of the temple, Tidus was waiting.

This was it.

Tidus let out a shaky breath as the music started. Everyone turned to see the bridesmaids and the bride.

First one down was Rikku, grinning from ear to ear. Paine, who surprised everyone with her true, but small, smile, followed her. Both girls walked to Yuna's side of the altar and looked down the aisle. Rikku caught Tidus's eye for a moment and winked, saying "Congrats dude!" Tidus smiled back at her as if to say "thanks Ri!" and then both looked back down the altar. Lulu was just finishing her walk and the music swelled.

Out came Yuna, short veil covering her face, smiling gently, holding an assortment of roses and walking at a fast pace, as if anxious to wed…which she was of course.

Since her father was dead, she had the closest person give her away.

Uncle Cid.

…Meh? That's surprising? Eh well.

Erm…Anywho…

As Cid gave her away our very own wittle Tidus was smiling at his bride. Both Yuna and Tidus faced the man who was to wed them. Baralai…aww! Look at him! All dressed up! Idn't he cute? Oh sorry –blushes- went off topic there.

Hmm? Oh! I'm the narrator, and I'm standing way in the back of the crowd…next to Gippy-kins! See me? I'm the girl with the spheres on her belt. Hi there! Oh shh! The wedding's startin!

(30 MINUTES LATER)

SNORE…SNORE…SNO-

-Eh? Oh! Yeeeaah…I sorta have ADD so it got kinda borin…and I fell asleep. "HEY! GET OFFA ME KID!" Gippal whispered me. I looked up to see his one eye and choked. "HOLY SPIRAN CHOCOBO SHIT!"

Everyone is turning…oh shit…

"H-hi everyone…I'll be goin now," I murmur as I run up the aisle and then I stopped.

BUT THIS BLOODY STORY AIN'T ABOUT ME! IT'S ABOUT GIKKU, TUNA, AND PARAL- wait…tuna? Heh heh…eheheheheh…BWAHAHAHA!

Oh sorry so then Yuna and Tidus kissed cause Baralai said "You may now kiss the bride," and then Tidus and Yuna ran up the aisle, almost trippin into poor little narrator who was gonna help Gikku get together, and everyone cheered.

Then the real party started…

OK OK! Narrator is NOT ME! She is actually just an OC who is randomly guiding you through, mmkay? Mmkay. She just tries to get the couples together. Amazingly enough, they don't need her to!

Luv ya! R&R!

WARNING: next chapter contains sexual content along with sexual humor!


End file.
